On Being a Wallflower
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace. Traducción autorizada por djchika. AU Basado en Perks of Being a Wallflower. Klaine.
1. Prólogo

Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

21 de Agosto.

Querido amigo,

Hoy conocí a un chico.

Fue mi primer día de secundaría y ya he conocido al amor de mi vida.

Te agradaría. Tiene ojos cálidos, el tipo de ojos que realmente puede ver lo que está en el interior de una persona y no sólo lo que estas quieren que tú veas. También tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Aunque parece que no la usa muy seguido.

Él es lo que mi madre llamaría "cauto". Ella decía que las personas cautas son la mejor clase de amigos, porque una vez que te dejan ver lo que está en sus corazones, siempre tendrás un lugar allí.

Creo que quiero poder ver en el corazón de Kurt. Aun si él no cree que yo merezca un lugar en su corazón, él ya tiene uno en el mío.

Debes pensar que estoy loco por contarle a un completo extraño de lo enamorado que estoy de un chico que acabo de conocer, pero, por favor, entiende que eres más que un extraño para mí.

Te estoy contando porque él dijo que tú defendiste a ese muchacho en tu escuela. Dijo que no te les uniste cuando le estaban poniendo sobrenombres e incluso les dijiste que desistieran.

Personas como tú me dan esperanzas por todos aquellos que están demasiado asustados para tomar represalias.

Me das esperanza de que yo encontraré el valor para hacer lo mismo algún día.

Porque creo saber por qué Trent se suicidó. Creo que fue porque le había dicho a su padre que era gay. Yo sólo lo descubrí porque nos estábamos cambiando después de gimnasia y vi los moretones en su espalda. Él empezó a llorar y me dijo que su padre le había dado una paliza.

Yo no supe qué decir entonces y si él estuviera aquí ahora, seguiría sin saberlo.

No podría decirle que lo que estaba diciéndome me asustó.

Verás, yo también soy gay.

Siempre con amor,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :).


	2. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**1**

* * *

24 de agosto.

Querido amigo,

Siento haber finalizado mi última carta de esa manera. La sustituta de la profesora de literatura, la Srta. Holliday, diría que lo que hice fue crear una revelación dramática.

A decir verdad, sentí como que quizás había dicho demasiado en una sola carta y podrías necesitar tiempo para pensar.

Mi papá solía decirme mucho eso. Que debería pensar antes de hablar. Mi mamá decía que yo era honesto, lo que ella pensaba que era una cualidad maravillosa para tener. Mi papá decía que yo no medía mis palabras y que lo que digo y hago no sólo se refleja en mí, sino en toda la familia.

A veces no creo que yo le agrade mucho a mi papá.

Tampoco creo que le agrade mi hermano. En realidad no es mi hermano. Tenemos diferentes madres, pero aun así él me llama "hermanito" y "enano" y otros apodos que pretendo odiar, pero que usualmente hacen que me sienta realmente cálido por dentro.

No te diré su nombre porque creo que lo que reconocerías. Mi hermano es la clase de persona que deja una impresión duradera.

Kurt también tiene un hermanastro, pero no creo que sean cercanos, ya que los he visto en los pasillos y no hablan para nada. Kurt suele pasar su tiempo con Santana.

¿Te conté sobre ella? Santana es la mejor amiga de Kurt. Es hermosa, pero no del modo en el que lo es Kurt. Si fuéramos animales que vivieran en la jungla, creo que Santana sería uno de esos grandes felinos espeluznantes. Hermosos pero peligrosos.

Creo que estaría demasiado asustado como para hablarle si ella no me hubiera hablado primero. Su casillero está a unos pocos de distancia del mío y ella no había notado que una de sus fotografías se había caído. Yo la recogí y se la di. Ella tomó la fotografía y la miró fijamente por un largo rato. Era de una bonita chica rubia que me recordó a una veterinaria que vivía en nuestro antiguo vecindario.

Nuestro encuentro habría terminado allí, ya que ella me había dado la espalda sin agradecerme, pero entonces uno de los chicos con los que anda el hermanastro de Kurt me empujó contra los casilleros. Tenía miedo, puesto que era más grande que yo, pero estaba preparado para pelear.

No noté a Santana dirigiéndose hacia nosotros hasta que ella estuvo justo frente a mí, mirando al otro chico. Él probablemente era dos veces más grande que ella, pero se estremeció y se alejó caminando sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó Santana después de que el chico se fuera.

—Blaine.

—Santana. Vamos, almorzarás conmigo.

Ella no esperó a que aceptara su invitación, sólo caminó hacia la cafetería esperando que yo la siguiera. Ello me hizo sentir insignificante, pero como no había hecho ningunos amigos todavía, supuse que comer con Santana era mejor que comer solo.

También fue algo bueno, porque de lo contrario, puede que no hubiera conocido a Kurt.

Santana agarró un par de sándwiches y galletas del comedor y yo tomé una ensalada y una taza de frutas. Esperé a que ella eligiera una mesa, pe en lugar de eso hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y fuimos hacia las gradas.

Ojalá pudiera decirte que fui amable y seguro cuando conocí a Kurt, pero la verdad es que no creí haber dejado ninguna impresión. Él simplemente alzó una ceja en dirección a Santana, que alzó su ceja en respuesta. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que podía ser que él no quería que me quedara, pero quitó su bolso del asiento frente a él, así que decidí tomarlo como una buena señal.

Tal vez algún día tendré amigos con los que pueda hablar sin tener que pronunciar palabra realmente. Eso sería útil, ya que no soy muy bueno hablando de cómo me siento respecto a las cosas.

Kurt y Santana intercambiaron cotilleos sobre personas que yo no conocía todavía y estaban tratando de incluirme en la conversación, pero habían demasiados nombres nuevos y no podía seguir la pista de todos ellos. Me conformé sólo con observar a Kurt.

No sé cómo describirte a Kurt, así que tomaré prestado un pasaje que nos leyó la Srta. Holliday en clases:

_"Allí estás, sentado en el jardín  
Agarrando mi café, llamándome cariño  
¿Alguna vez has deseado una noche eterna?  
Lazaste la luna y las estrellas y tiraste fuerte de la cuerda  
¿Alguna vez has contenido el aliento y te has preguntado a ti mismo:  
Alguna vez será mejor que esta noche?"_

Alguien dijo que eso no era literatura, que era una canción pop, pero la Srta. Holliday argumentó que porque sea popular no quiere decir que no sea literatura.

En cualquier caso, no me importa, pensé que era hermoso y encajaba realmente bien con cómo me sentía sobre Kurt.

—¿Eres de primer año? —preguntó Kurt cuando ellos terminaron de hablar.

—Sí.

Kurt y Santana son de tercer año, lo que me hace sentir muy triste, porque eso quiere decir que los perderé eventualmente. Trato de no pensar en ello, ya que todavía faltan nueve meses en el año escolar y mi hermano dice que a veces pienso mucho en lo que podría suceder en lugar de lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

Me hizo un par de preguntas más sobre adónde fui en la escuela intermedia, en dónde vivía, cuáles eran mis intereses y qué quería hacer cuando fuera más grande. Quería contarle todo, realmente quería, pero en cambio le di las respuestas que suelo darle a la gente.

—Vivía en Westerville, pero mi papá mudó su bufete. Pensó que la zona podría proveerme una educación más completa. Mi hermano y yo solíamos actuar y cantar mucho para nuestros vecinos, pero he cambiado a actividades más prácticas como deportes y tomar fotografías para el periódico escolar. No sé qué quiero ser cuando sea mayor, pero mi padre sugiere que leyes podría ser algo que quisiera considerar, ya que es a lo que él se dedica.

Santana se había reído de mí y dijo que sonaba como si estuviera aplicando a una entrevista de trabajo.

Kurt me había sonreído con amabilidad, pero no hizo comentarios.

No pude evitar sino sentirme como si les hubiera decepcionado de algún modo.

Parece que tengo ese efecto en un montón de personas.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola :)  
Bueno, por los comentarios que han dejado, supongo que no todas/os han leído el libro y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Ni he leído libro, ni he visto la película. Sin embargo, me han gustado las reseñas y los dos fics que he leído basados en la historia original y me muero por saber qué curso tomará este.  
Además de este fic, también hay un uno que se llama **"The Perks of Being Kurt Hummel"**, del cual no sé quién es el/la autor/a, pero que pueden encontrar en **tpobhk**(punto)livejournal(punto)com y está completo, aunque está en inglés y tiene Dave/Blaine (soy una de esas fangirls un poco intolerantes con las parejas que no son sus OTPs). Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo leído, aunque no es una historia rosa, me pareció muy bonita y terminé llorando (pero raro sería que no lo hubiera hecho, vamos, si lo que me falta es llorar al ver que alguien mata a una mosca).

Pues, a petición de la djchika, su tumblr: **djchika**(punto)tumblr(punto)com y la pueden encontrar como **djchika_** en twitter.

Gracias por leer, las alertas y comentar :)


	3. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**2**

* * *

25 de agosto.

Querido amigo,

¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño realmente bueno, pero no recuerdas la mayoría de este? ¿Sólo pequeñas partes que no tienen sentido?

Tuve un sueño sobre Kurt anoche. Estábamos cantando. No recuerdo la última vez que canté con alguien. Probablemente fue Cooper, pero no en un largo tiempo.

Había personas y muebles de cuero, libros y diminutos destellos de luz.

Cantamos una canción triste, pero estábamos realmente felices por ello.

Creo que era un ave que se fue volando porque era libre. No sé por qué es importante, pero lo es.

Ojalá supiera que significa cualquiera de esas cosas. Todo lo que sé es que estaba feliz, pero triste al mismo tiempo. Como si estuviera perdiendo algo que nunca tuve.

La Dra. Pillsbury, mi nueva terapeuta, dijo que debería intentar enfocar mis pensamientos en lo que está pasando en el futuro en lugar de pensar en el pasado y en las cosas que pude haber hecho de manera diferente.

Ella dice esto cuando estoy teniendo un mal día y pensando sobre mi vida en mi antigua escuela. No extraño mi vieja vida, pero extraño a Trent.

Trent era lo más cercano que tenía a un mejor amigo. El día que se disparó, lloré hasta quedarme dormido y luego hice lo mismo de nuevo la noche siguiente, y luego la noche después de esa.

Anoche me desperté llorando y creo que desperté a mi papá, porque había una luz afuera de mi puerta.

Sin embargo, papá no vino a mi habitación. Nunca lo hace.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

25 de agosto.

Querido amigo,

Hoy te escribo dos cartas porque algo maravilloso sucedió después de que finalizara la anterior.

Santana me llamó y me dijo que ella y Kurt y un grupo de amigos iban a salir al Lima Bean y que yo debía llevar mi trasero allí.

Sigo sin apreciar recibir órdenes de Santana, pero no podría negar que quería pasar tiempo con ella y Kurt.

Cuando llegué al Lima Bean, Santana y Kurt estaban en una de las mesas del fondo con algunos otros chicos que he visto en la escuela. Todos estaban riendo y hablando y yo tenía miedo de importunar, así que casi volví a salir, pero Kurt me vio y me indicó que me acercara.

Me senté a su lado y me sentí un poco exaltado por lo cerca que estábamos en el apretujado banco.

—Blaine —dijo Santana—. Estos son Sam, Tina y Sugar. —Señaló a la vez a un chico rubio, a una chica morena y a una chica de cabello color rubio fresa con reflejos—. Chicos, este es Blaine. Nuestro más nuevo y pequeño amigo aquí trató de desafiar a Karofsky.

Karofsky era el nombre del deportista que me empujó. Supongo que a ellos no les agradaba mucho, porque Sugar me dio una gran sonrisa y Sam brindó por mí con su vaso.

—Mi hermano mayor me enseñó cómo boxear —les dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. No estaba intentando ser valiente, sólo quería defenderme.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en seguida? —preguntó Santana con una carcajada—. Me habría encantado ver a Karofsky molido a golpes por nuestro pitufo.

Sonreí tranquilamente cuando todos ellos se echaron a reír. La verdad es que no me gusta que se burlen de mi estatura. Aunque no me importa mucho cuando es Santana, porque sé que ella no lo hace por maldad. Kurt dijo que Santana tenía un problema mostrando afecto y esa es su manera de mostrarles a las personas que le agradan. Creo que tiene razón, porque el destello brillante en los ojos de Santana cuando bromea con uno de nosotros es completamente diferente de la mirada hostil que le dio a Karofsky.

Había más de la historia de Karofsky, pero nadie quiso hablar sobre eso. En cambio, hablaron mucho de cosas diferentes. Hablaron tanto que aprendí un montón de ellos sólo por escuchar.

Supe que Kurt había perdido a sus padres y que vive con su madrastra y su hermanastro, pero que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo donde Santana.

Supe que los padres de Santana estaban separados. Ella vive con su papá en Lima, pero él nunca está por los alrededores al menos que sus clientes estén en la ciudad. Es cirujano plástico.

Supe que Sam es un año mayor, a pesar de que está en mi grado. Tuvo que dejar de ir a la escuela porque sus padres perdieron sus trabajos. Había considerado hacer striptease, pero Kurt le había convencido de que trabajara en la vieja tienda de neumáticos de su papá en cambio.

Supe que Sugar es un año menor, a pesar de que también está en mi grado. Pudo saltarse un grado en la escuela intermedia porque su padre donó una gran cantidad de dinero a la escuela. Ella dice que le pidió a su papá que le dejara pasarse un grado porque estaba cansada de estudiar, pero creo que ella en realidad es muy lista y se aburrió de los profesores. He visto algunos de los libros que lleva, aunque nadie parece notarlo.

Supe que Tina está en un año por encima del mío. Solía ser muy callada en la escuela intermedia, pero ha sido amiga de Santana por demasiado tiempo y el sarcasmo había comenzado a influir en ella. No aprendí mucho sobre Tina, porque ella prefería más hablar que escuchar, pero creo que ella me agrada más.

Antes de que nos fuéramos, Sugar agarró mi teléfono y marcó su número. También tomo una fotografía de sí misma para agregarla a mis contactos. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con los otros hasta que tuve todos sus números.

Me metí a mi auto sintiéndome cálido por dentro.

Fue lo más maravilloso que me sucedió hoy. Hice amigos.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**3**

* * *

3 de septiembre.

Querido amigo,

Hoy vi a la Dra. Pillsbury y ella me dio una tarea. No es una tarea real porque ella no es mi profesora, pero creo que disfrutaré haciéndola de todas maneras. Me pidió que empezara un diario de fotos para que así pueda documentar lo que sucede en mi día.

Nos hemos estado reuniendo cada lunes desde que me mudé a Lima y creo que está cansada de jugar ajedrez conmigo. Eso fue lo que hicimos esta tarde. Jugamos ajedrez mientras ella me hacía preguntas que no me importaba responder.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

Esa siempre es la primera pregunta que hace.

—Bien.

Moví mi cabello al F3 y esperé a que ella hiciera su movimiento. La Dra. Pillsbury no es jugadora de ajedrez. He utilizado el mismo comienzo durante nuestros cuatro juegos y ella sigue con el mismo movimiento —un peón al F6.

—¿Y en casa? ¿Tú y tu padre se están adaptando bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. Él le manda saludos.

Mi antiguo terapeuta me dijo que si alguna vez alguien me escuchaba hablar, pensaría que yo soy un personaje de una novela del siglo XIX. Yo le dije que si yo fuera un personaje de una novela del siglo XIX probablemente habría estado casado con una linda chica a la que nunca podría amar porque me habría enamorado de su hermano mayor.

Él dijo que eso sonaba absorbente y que le encantaría leerla.

Yo le dije que sería mejor como un musical y que le plantearía la idea al agente de mi hermano.

Mi hermano es actor. No es uno muy popular todavía, pero siempre encuentra una forma de conseguir lo que quiere. Apuesto a que oirás de él en año.

—¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

Esa también es una de las preguntas que ella siempre hace.

—A veces —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. No estoy acostumbrado a que esté tan lejos.

La verdad es que extraño mucho a mi hermano. Hablo con él todos los lunes cuando llego a casa de mis sesiones con la Dra. Pillsbury. Como un refrigerio mientras él me cuenta sus aventuras en Hollywood y yo le pongo al corriente de lo que pasa en mi vida. La única razón por la que no lo he llamado cada noche es porque estaba hablando con Kurt o Santana o Tina o Sam o Sugar.

Todavía no le he contado a la Dra. Pillsbury sobre mis nuevos amigos. No estoy seguro de si ella estaría interesada, porque sólo me hace preguntas sobre mi familia o la escuela. Es amable, pero nunca me hace preguntas sobre cosas de las que quiero hablar. Si ella me preguntara que pienso sobre el último CD que escuché, puede que tenga algo qué decir al respecto, pero ella nunca lo hace.

La Dra. Pillsbury me hizo un par de preguntas más, como que si estaba durmiendo y comiendo bien. Yo respondí cada pregunta mientras contraatacaba sus movimientos en el tablero de ajedrez, hasta que sólo quedaron su torre y su rey.

—Blaine —dijo ella, cuando estuvo claro que iba a perder de nuevo. La Dra. Pillsbury siempre dice mi nombre de esa forma paciente que me recuerda a mi madre.

Dejé de mirar fijamente las piezas de ajedrez y alcé mi cabeza para mirarla a ella en cambio. Ella es una mujer bonita con brillante cabello rojo. Es el tipo de persona que creo que será una gran madre algún día.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

Yo le miré cautelosamente, pero no dije nada. Mi padre siempre dice que la clave para llegar a un buen trato es escuchar, de esa manera no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti si te toca la parte injusta del trato.

—Te gusta la fotografía, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí. —Sí, me gusta.

—Si te pido que tomes una fotografía cada día y me las muestres durante tus sesiones, ¿estarías cómodo hablando sobre lo que está en ellas? No tiene que ser un gran acontecimiento. Sólo cosas que encuentres interesantes en casa o en la escuela. De esa forma también puedes seguir las cosas que pasan en tu vida diariamente. Como tener un diario sólo con fotografías.

Me encogí de hombros y dije que estaba bien. Ella me sonrió felizmente y movió la misma pieza a la misma posición, como lo había hecho la última vez que jugamos. Yo moví mi pieza e hice jaque mate.

Para ser honesto, no me preocupa la tarea. El editor del periódico de la escuela me ha pedido que tomara fotografías para el anuario, así que ya había esperado traer mi cámara a la escuela todos los días. Además, también me estaba aburriendo de jugar el mismo juego de ajedrez cada semana.

Me pregunto si la Dra. Pillsbury también se aburre de hacerme las mismas preguntas todas las semanas. De verdad quisiera que me hiciera preguntas diferentes, así no tengo que responderle lo mismo todo el tiempo.

En caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando, el último álbum que escuché fue uno de una cantante llamada Pink. El CD no es mío, es de la Srta. Holliday. Ella me dejó tomarlo prestado después de que le preguntara sobre la canción que recitó en clases.

No me notó en seguida. Literatura era mi última clase del día y casi la mayoría de los chicos salen corriendo de la escuela tan pronto como suena la campana. Yo me quedé cerca de mi asiento hasta que ella alzó la mirada de sus papeles.

—¿No hay manzana, chico? Siempre pensé que a los tipos tranquilos como tú les gustaba el acceso tradicional para adular.

Yo me moví hacia el frente del salón y abracé mis libros contra mi pecho.

—No estaba tratando de conseguir que me subiera las notas —expliqué—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿cuál es la canción que citó el otro día?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me estudió por un momento antes de preguntar: —¿Cómo era tu nombre?

—Blaine.

La Srta. Holliday se dejó caer en su silla y sacó su libro de registros. —Bueno, Blaine, veo que estás sacando una A en mi clase. —Ella me miró—. Aunque no te vendría mal si intervienes más.

—Lo intentaré, señora —respondí, enrojeciendo por la reprimenda.

—Bueno, caramba, ¡te has pasado y me haces sentir vieja! Srta. Holliday está bien. Te pediría que me llamaras Holly, pero estoy segurísima de que el director Figgins me tendría lapidada. —Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—No hay problema, Srta. Holliday —dije, sintiéndome menos avergonzado.

Ella agarró un CD de su escritorio y me lo pasó. —Aquí tienes. Siempre feliz de compartir los estilos musicales de Alecia Beth Moore, también conocida como Pink. No te enganches mucho con su música. No te quiero interrumpiendo la clase cantando y bailando sobre el mobiliario.

Reí silenciosamente mientras metía el CD en mi bolso. —No creo que ese vaya a ser un problema, señora… Digo, Srta. Holliday —me corregí de prisa cuando ella me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Buen chico. Ahora ve. Has alcanzado tu cuota de mascota de la profesora por el día.

Escuché el CD durante todo el camino a la oficina de la Srta. Pillsbury y fui a comprar todas sus canciones online en el momento en el que llegué a casa.

Deberías escucharla. Está esta canción llamada "Fucking Perfect" y creo que es algo que todos deberían escuchar al menos una vez en sus vidas.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	5. Capítulo 4

Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**4**

* * *

5 de septiembre.

Querido amigo,

¿Recuerdas la canción de la que te estaba contando? ¿La de Pink? Estábamos en el auto de Kurt, camino al Lima Bean y no noté que estaba tarareándola. Santana estaba conduciendo y no me estaba prestando atención, pero creo que Kurt reconoció la canción, porque se volteó hacia mí desde el asiento del pasajero y preguntó—: ¿Cantas, Blaine?

—Solía hacerlo. Mi mamá me enseñó cómo tocar el piano cuando tenía cuatro años, pero papá lo vendió. Creo que fue porque le recordaba a mamá.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

Kurt habló en voz baja cuando lo preguntó.

—Diez —respondí de la misma forma.

Él asintió, sus ojos tristes. —Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho.

—Lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Kurt.

Tenía razón. No fue mi culpa, pero la gente lo dice en los funerales todo el tiempo. Quizás deberían empezar a decir "Lo lamento por ti" en cambio, porque creo que eso es a lo que la gente se refiere cuando dicen "Lo siento".

—Cállate, Myrtle la llorona —dijo Santana—. Deja que el Hobbit presuma sus cuerdas vocales.

Kurt le dio su mirada rencorosa más espeluznante y una palmada en el brazo. Yo habría estado asustado si Kurt me hubiera mirado así, pero Santana lo ignoró. Le guiñó el ojo a mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y entonces comenzó a cantar la canción que yo estaba tarareando, justo así.

_Made a wrong turn,  
Once or twice,  
Dug my way out,  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions,  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life._

La voz de Santana tenía una hermosa cualidad áspera y escucharle hacia que mi corazón doliera.

Ello me hizo preguntarme sobre las cosas en la vida de Santana que ella piensa que son su culpa. Hay muchas cosas de las que la gente se culpa cuando en realidad no deberían y me pregunto si ese es el caso con Santana.

Vi a Kurt alargar la mano y darle un apretón a la rodilla de Santana antes de seguir él la canción.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
Miss "No way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down._

Si pensé que la voz de Santana era hermosa entonces no estoy seguro de qué decir sobre la voz de Kurt. Me esforzaré para tratar de explicarte cómo se siente escuchar cantar a Kurt, pero como he mencionado antes, no soy muy bueno con las palabras.

¿Alguna vez te has despertado por un ave cantando afuera de tu ventana? Es demasiado temprano en la mañana y tu cerebro no funciona apropiadamente todavía, pero te levantas y te paras junto a tu ventana y escuchas de todos modos. No puedes hacer más que escuchar, porque tienes miedo de que el sonido se aleje y que nunca podrás oírlo de nuevo. Escuchas porque es el sonido más mágico que has escuchado jamás y es un privilegio hacerlo.

Eso es lo que se siente cuando escuchas cantar a Kurt.

_Mistaken,  
Always second guessing,  
Underestimated,  
Look, I'm still around._

Kurt dio un leve encogimiento de hombros y me hizo señas para que me le uniera. La idea de cantar en público me aterra, pero en el auto de Kurt, con él y Santana, me sentía tan seguro como solía hacerlo cuando mi mamá se sentaba junto a mí en el piano para enseñarme viejas canciones. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me imaginé cantando en el estudio donde solía estar el piano.

_Pretty pretty, please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than...  
Less than perfect._

Abrí los ojos en medio del coro y me sorprendí al ver los ojos de Kurt devolviéndome la mirada. No estoy seguro de si había estado mirándome todo el tiempo, pero mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos y fue como nadar en un océano de galaxias. Azul, verde, avellana y plata mezclados con una chispa que era exclusivamente de Kurt.

_Pretty pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect, to me._

Nuestras voces se desvanecieron y pude sentirme enrojeciendo mientras mantenía mis ojos en los de Kurt. Dije en serio cada palabra de esa última línea; él era perfecto para mí en todas las formas.

La voz de Santana rompió el trance en el que estábamos.

—Vaya, pantalones cortos. Supuse que sabías cómo llevar una melodía, no sabía que podías cantar así.

Kurt se movió hacia adelante y miró por su ventana. El súbito silencio me hizo preocuparme de haber hecho algo mal.

—Mi madre era profesora de música y mi hermano es un actor —le dije a Santana—. Mi hermano dice que interpretar está en mi sangre, pero creo que me parezco más a mi padre. Él prefiere observar más que ser observado.

Kurt no me miró cuando dijo—: Creo que puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser, Blaine. A pesar de lo que hace el resto de tu familia.

Hubo un escozor en mi corazón. No estoy seguro de si fue porque temía haber hecho algo para ofender a Kurt o fue porque era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso.

Santana le dio a Kurt una mirada que no pude interpretar y cambió la radio. Comenzó a cantar junto con la canción y le dio un codazo a Kurt para que hiciera lo mismo. Él no cedió al principio, pero Santana continuó haciéndolo hasta que él le apartó la mano de golpe a juego y también comenzó a cantar.

Pronto ambos estaban cantando tan alto que sus voces ahogaban la radio.

No canté con ellos esta vez porque no quería. Sólo me recosté en el asiento y escuché.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **djchika **_(así pueden encontrarla en tumblr y aquí en ff)_

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**5**

* * *

7 de septiembre.

Querido amigo,

He estado sentado en mi habitación toda la mañana tratando de decidir qué fotografías mostrarle a la Dra. Pillsbury mañana. Se suponía que tenía que mostrarle siete fotografías, una por cada día, pero hasta ahora sólo he podido encontrar una que creo que le interesaría —la foto de un folleto que Santana encontró en la habitación de Kurt. La Dra. Pillsbury tiene folletos por toda su oficina, pero aún no he visto uno como este.

—¡El Sexo Seguro Puede Ser Divertido! —había anunciado Santana con ánimo cuando sacó el folleto del librero.

Estábamos esperando a que Kurt se alistara para una fiesta que Sugar daría en su casa, y yo estaba mirando las fotografías en mi cámara mientras Santana fisgoneaba en las cosas de Kurt.

Kurt le dio una mirada rápida, viendo de soslayo el folleto en su mano. —Carole me lo dio en segundo año. Uno de sus muchos intentos desacertados de crear lazos afectivos.

—_Wanky _—comentó Santana, sus ojos aun en el folleto. Se movió a la cama y se acostó sobre su espalda con la cabeza junto a la mía. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo porque no había querido desordenar las sábanas de Kurt, pero Santana no parecía tener problema con ello.

—¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés, Blaine? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí a pesar de saber que ella estaba burlándose de mí. Mi papá nunca me habló de sexo. Mi hermano se ofreció una vez, pero yo ya había averiguado todo lo que necesitaba saber en internet. Él había estado desilusionado porque había estado planeando una salida a terreno a un club de istriptease/i. Tuve que recordarle que tenía trece en ese entonces y que no me dejarían entrar.

Santana rodó para así estar acostada sobre su estómago, mirándome. Ella extendió el folleto en la cama y yo tomé una fotografía de este.

—Sabes, nunca preguntamos. ¿Eres hetero, gay o hay igualdad de oportunidades?

Yo solté una risita baja. —Sin duda soy gay.

—¡Mi _gaydar_ es mejor que el tuyo, Hummel! —dijo ella triunfante. Kurt, que en ese momento estaba ocupado rebuscando en su clóset, no le honró con una respuesta. Santana se volteó hacia mí y preguntó—: Pero nunca has tenido sexo, ¿cierto?

Sonrojándome, negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces creo que es tiempo para un pequeño recordatorio, querido mío —dijo ella con un horrible acento británico. Me hizo pensar en Mary Poppins, y la idea de Mary Poppins dándome una charla sobre sexo me incomodó mucho—. ¿O quizás sólo deberíamos conseguir que Kurt te dé algunos consejos prácticos? —Ella me guiñó el ojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hay veces en la que estoy cerca de Santana en las que desearía que la tierra se abriera y me tragara entero. Anoche fue una de esas veces. Estuve agradecido de que Kurt estuviera demasiado ocupado revisando su clóset como para escucharla. Sin embargo, ello la molestó, ya que no le gusta ser ignorada.

—No le dijiste que el folleto es demasiado pequeño y te lo dio demasiado tarde, Kurt, considerando que ya habías perdido la virginidad de tu lindo trasero para ese entonces —dijo a voz en grito.

Eso hizo que Kurt detuviera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para fulminar a Santana con la mirada. —Jesús, Santana, no tienes que contarle a todo el mundo. Finn está abajo.

—¿De verdad crees que el idiota de tu hermanastro no sabe que has tenido sexo con la mitad de la población gay de Lima?

—Si eso fuera verdad, sólo me habría acostado con dos personas en total. Trata de ampliar un poco tu círculo.

—Ohio entonces.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Kurt sonriendo, una inclinación orgullosa en su barbilla.

—Es un mundo triste en el que vivimos, en donde tú consigues más traseros que yo. —Ella se había bajado de la cama y estaba sentada en el escritorio de Kurt, en donde le estaba agregando garabatos y leyendas al folleto—. Entre nosotros dos hemos tenido suficientes problemas con papi como para comenzar un cabaret.

La mirada de Kurt aterrizó en una fotografía en su mesita de noche, y su sonrisa se volvió triste por un momento.

Entonces le tomé una foto. —¿Los amabas a todos? —pregunté.

—No, Blaine. No los amaba a todos. —Me dio una mirada extraña antes de volver a ocultarse de la vista.

—Te apuesto a que ni siquiera se sabía algunos de sus nombres —agregó Santana.

Me entristeció pensar en Kurt durmiendo con hombres sin rostro que no le amaban.

Creo que Santana lo notó, porque se sentó a mi lado en el suelo y agarró mi mano para dibujar en ella. —Créeme, es mejor sin sentimientos.

Ella dibujó a un chico con corazones en los ojos en el dorso de mi mano.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un virgencito gay. —Santana comenzó a reír tan fuerte que su respiración estaba saliendo entrecortada—. Oh, Dios mío, tú eres iliteralmente/i un virgencito gay.

Tomé tres fotos de ella en sucesión rápida. Si pudiera, te mostraría esa fotografía, porque nunca he visto a Santana tan desprevenida como cuando ríe.

—¿Ahora vas a estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo? —preguntó ella, bateando la cámara a un lado.

—Probablemente.

—Tu doctora es una ignorante —dijo.

Yo sonreí, no por cómo llamó a la Dra. Pillsbury, sino porque ella no había tratado de borrar la fotografía o decirme que ya no podía tomar una.

Kurt todavía estaba buscando algo en su clóset, así que comencé a tomar fotografías de cosas en su habitación. El folleto con las adiciones de Santana, el signo et en su librero, una diminuta jaula dorada que estaba colgando de su espejo, una foto del papá de Kurt en su mesita de noche.

Fue esa foto la que hizo que detuviera mi exploración por la habitación de Kurt. Su papá estaba enseñándole a Kurt a montar una bicicleta verde con cintas rosadas en los manubrios. Era tan distinta a la bicicleta de mi infancia que no podía dejar de mirarla y desear haber sido capaz de conocer al papá de Kurt. Tengo la esperanza de que le hubiera agradado, porque estoy seguro de que él me habría agradado a mí.

—¡La encontré! —exclamó Kurt. Salió de su clóset con una chaqueta cayendo de su brazo, que supuse, era lo que había estado buscando.

—Ya era hora —dijo Santana, caminando hacia la puerta.

Los seguí a los dos, pero no pude evitar mirar hacia la fotografía una última vez.

¿Piensas en lo diferente que podría haber sido la vida si sólo una cosa hubiera cambiado? En las películas siempre muestran que las cosas podrían haber sido peores si deseabas una vida diferente, pero, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si tal vez las cosas podrían haber sido mejores?

Yo lo hago. Todo el tiempo.

Y justo ahora, no puedo imaginar un mundo que podría ser peor con un papá que le enseña a su hijo a montar una bicicleta verde con cintas rosadas.

Mi papá me está llamando para almorzar. Ya debo terminar mi carta, pero prometo que te contaré de la fiesta luego.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_El signo et:_ &.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	7. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **djchika **_(así pueden encontrarla en tumblr y aquí en ff)_

**Resumen:** Blaine ve cosas, calla sobre ellas y entiende. Nadie lo nota, hasta que alguien lo hace.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**6**

* * *

7 de septiembre.

Querido amigo,

Ojalá estuviera de mejor humor al escribirte esto, pero el almuerzo con mi padre no fue muy bien.

Mi hermano apareció a mitad de nuestra comida y no creo que esperara que papá estuviera en casa, ya que los sábados suele estar en la oficina. Papá tampoco esperaba que mi hermano viniera de visita, ya que pensamos que estaba ocupado en LA.

Para ser honesto, en ese momento no sabía si quería que alguno de los dos estuviera en casa.

No me malinterpretes, los quiero mucho a los dos y siempre me alegra pasar tiempo con mi papá o mi hermano, pero estar en la misma habitación con ambos es muy agotador.

A pesar de mi humor, te contaré de la fiesta porque prometí que lo haría.

Lo primero que notas al visitar la casa de Sugar es lo grande que es. No es tan grande como las casas en el vecindario de mis abuelos en Westerville, pero es la casa más grande que he visto en Lima hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, las casas en Westerville no tienen la personalidad de Sugar ni muebles que la reflejen exactamente.

—No importa las veces que vengo aquí, ese diván estampado de leopardo me ofende cada vez —comentó Kurt mientras el mayordomo se llevaba nuestros abrigos.

—Tienes una bufanda exactamente del mismo estampado —le recordó Santana.

—Al menos el mío no tiene adornos rosas brillantes.

—¿Y el tuyo no es Alexander McQueen? —pregunté.

Kurt me miró orgullosamente y Santana rodó los ojos en nuestra dirección. —Ustedes dos son tan gay que duele.

El mayordomo regresó y nos guió al sótano. Parece ridículo que alguien tenga un mayordomo, pero si conoces a Sugar, parecería ridículo para ella no tener uno. Recuerdo que ella me dijo que había sido ordenado directamente del castillo de la Reina de Inglaterra. No creo que eso sea posible, pero su papá tiene un montón de conexiones.

—¡Todos están aquí! —gritó Sugar al vernos.

Por todos se refería a nosotros, Tina y Sam además de un par de personas que reconocí de la escuela y a un puñado de personas que no conocía.

Sugar abrazó a cada uno de nosotros a su vez y entonces se volteó hacia la habitación y anunció—: ¡Juguemos la botella!

—¡No! —dijeron Kurt y Santana al mismo tiempo.

—Nada de juegos, Sugar —dijo Kurt en un tono más suave—. ¿Por qué no mejor instalamos tu máquina de karaoke?

Ella lo pensó por un segundo antes de asentir. —¡Buena idea!

Kurt se marchó para ayudarla y Santana fue a conseguir algunas bebidas. Me senté en el sofá junto a Tina, que estaba riendo al ver a Sam imitando a alguien que no pude reconocer. Era divertido aun si no era muy preciso.

Un par de minutos después, Santana se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá. Traté de darle mi lugar, pero ella me volvió a empujar y me pasó un vaso de cerveza con un guiño.

Nunca había bebido cerveza en mi vida, pero confiaba en Santana, así que tomé un sorbo y seguí observando a Sam hacer más de sus imitaciones. La cerveza sabía amarga, pero el hielo ayudaba a enmascararlo un poco.

—Ten, hombre, come esto.

Puck, uno de los jugadores de futbol con los que Finn se la pasaba, me pasó un brownie de una bandeja. Me sorprendió que estuviera allí. Él era del tipo que amaba estar en la cima de la cadena alimentaria de la Secundaria y no creía que la mayoría de los chicos en esa fiesta estuvieran ni en medio.

—Gracias.

—No comería eso si fuera tú —dijo Santana con una risa ligera.

Me encogí de hombros y dije, antes de tomar una mordida—: No quiero ser grosero.

—Como quieras, enano.

En retrospectiva, debería haberla escuchado, pero la cerveza había dejado un sabor amargo en mi boca y esperaba que el brownie lo hiciera desaparecer.

Para cuando Kurt regresó, yo estaba riendo tontamente por todo lo que estaba haciendo Sam. Creo que había dejado de hacer imitaciones en algún punto, pero aun así encontraba graciosísimo todo lo que decía.

—¿Le diste brownies con hierba? —le preguntó Kurt a Santana, enojado—. ¿No tiene como que 14?

—No me mires a mí. Ve a golpear a Puckerman.

—Es genial. El niño está feliz —dijo Puck, guiñándole el ojo a Kurt.

Yo fruncí el ceño y miré a Kurt, tratando de hacer que la confusión en mi cabeza despareciera.

—16 —hablé.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo 16. Tendré 17 en febrero.

Todos en nuestro grupo rieron, excepto Kurt, que se agachó para mirarme.

—No soy un niño —le dije en voz baja.

—Lo sé, Blaine. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Quieres algo?

Ojalá no tuviera que decirte qué pasó después, porque siento mi cara arder cuando lo recuerdo, pero después de que Kurt me hiciera esa pregunta, me levanté y lo abracé.

Era lo mejor y más terrible del mundo, porque Kurt no lo esperaba y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda incómodamente hasta que se percató de que no dejaría de abrazarlo pronto. Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda baja, frotando de arriba a abajo en un gesto tranquilizador.

Recuerdo escuchar a Santana riendo, pero no me importaba, porque Kurt estaba cálido y olía bien, y abrazarlo era aún mejor que los abrazos que me daba mi hermano.

—¿Blaine? —preguntó después de un minuto.

—Quería un abrazo.

—Puedo verlo.

—Debería soltarte.

Kurt soltó una risita que pude sentir contra mi oreja. —Si quieres.

No quería dejar de hacerlo, pero mi boca se sentía seca y mi cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas. Me senté en el sofá, y creo que Tina me dio un vaso de agua y luego estaba dándome otro para que me lo bebiera. Ni siquiera recordaba haber terminado el primer vaso, pero supongo que lo hice.

Después de un rato, el resto en el lugar había comenzado a tomarse turnos en la máquina de karaoke de Sugar, pero Kurt se quedó detrás del sofá conmigo.

—¿Estás bien?

Pensé en todas las veces que me habían hecho esa pregunta y todas las diferentes formas que había descubierto para responderlas sin preocupar a nadie. Pensé en mi papá y en mi hermano. Pensé en mi antiguo terapeuta. Pensé en la Dra. Pillsbury. Pensé en Trent.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que respondiera.

—No lo sé.

Era lo más honesto que había sido con alguien desde la escuela intermedia. No era lo que él estaba preguntando, pero era la respuesta que sentí que debía dar. Creo que Kurt lo entendió, porque tomó mi mano y la sostuvo en la suya.

—Estarás bien.

Miré fijamente hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y sentí mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho. Apreté su mano y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—También tú.

Kurt me miró por un largo rato. Estaba aprendiendo a leer sus expresiones y esta era la manera en la que se veía cuando Carole le dijo una vez que le había lavado la ropa o cuando Finn le había ofrecido incómodamente llevarle a casa desde la escuela o cuando Santana le halagaba por su ropa.

Era Kurt confundido y escéptico de que alguien estuviera dándole algo y no estuviera pidiendo nada a cambio. Me entristece, porque creo que Kurt ha tenido muy pocas personas en su vida que son amables con él.

Mi hermano está golpeando mi puerta, así que debo irme.

Espero que tú tengas bastantes personas que sean amables contigo, aún si es un ridículo hermano mayor obligándote a comer helado con él.

Siempre con cariño,

Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
